pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Parrot
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall and Matea | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 14, 2015 March 2, 2015 May 7, 2015 June 18, 2015 June 24, 2015 July 17, 2015 September 28, 2015 | overall = 70 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Deer" | next = "Pups Save the Queen Bee"}} "Pups Save the Parrot" is an the first segment of the 12th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the PAW Patrol head to the jungle in the PAW Patroller to help their good friend Carlos find his lost parrot, Matea! The only problem is that the thick dense jungle is full of brightly colored exotic animals and plant life! This isn't going to be easy, but the pups have all the right tools for this search and rescue. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Carlos *Matea (first appearance) *Mandy *Mama eagle As the episode opens, the PAW Patrol are traveling through the jungle in the PAW Patroller to see Mandy and Carlos again. Skye is soon spooked when she sees a large Harpy Eagle flying about. Soon, the gang meet up with Mandy and Carlos. Mandy attempts to steal the pup-pad again, but Ryder is ready this time. Carlos reveals that he's waiting for his parrot, Mateo, to return home, but he has not shown up yet and Carlos is worried. Ryder assures him the team is on the job, and summons the pups. Once the team returns to the PAW Patroller, with Marshall being flung inside by an elephant he was flung onto earlier, the team get their orders: Chase will use his spy drone to search the tree tops, Skye will search from the air, and Marshall will check with his ladder. The team heads out, but they don't have much luck finding Mateo because they thought Mateo has only red feathers and didn't pay attention to the fact that Mateo also has blue feathers. Mandy steals Marshall's helmet as he searches, and Chase only finds a red toad. Soon after that does Chase notice with his drone that Mandy took Marshall's helmet, and Marshall is having a tough time getting it back. Skye spots a parrot, but it is not Mateo, and she soon has to avoid the Harpy Eagle as it pursues her until she loses it with some evasive maneuvering. After she loses the Harpy Eagle, she spots Mateo, who's flying towards the Temple of the Monkey Queen ruins. When the team arrive, Mandy tries to flee again with Marshall's fire helmet, but Carlos catches her and returns the helmet to Marshall. They find Mateo on the roof ledge, thanks to what Carlos trained Mateo to say, and Marshall and Ryder climb up to investigate, discovering that Mateo is a female parrot, as she's got a nest and egg she's caring for. The ledge crumbles under Ryder and Marshall, but while Ryder grabs hold of the ledge, Marshall falls and Carlos catches him. Chase backs up Marshall's firetruck so Ryder can climb back down, and once they learn that Mateo is a mom, Carlos changes her name to "Matea," but then they realize that the Harpy Eagle is still out there, threatening Matea and her unhatched baby, so they agree to stay and protect her until it hatches. That night, the Harpy Eagle is watching vigilantly for the PAW Patrol to leave Matea unprotected, but they make sure she can't make a move during the night, only watch, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. While the team camps down at the base of the ruins, Carlos sleeps with Matea on the ledge. The next morning, the egg finally hatches, and Matea's baby is born. The pups adore the little guy, but then the screech of the Harpy Eagle reminds them that they need to lure it away from Matea. Worse, the baby wanders away towards the edge of the ledge, threatening to fall off due to being unable to fly yet. While Carlos climbs down to catch the baby if it falls, Chase and Ryder protect it from the Harpy Eagle until Chase uses his drone to lure it away and keep it busy. The baby falls, but Carlos is right there to catch it. A little while later, Matea's nest is safely on the ground, and Carlos thanks the PAW Patrol for all their help. Ryder assures him of the PAW Patrol motto of "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help," which Matea and her baby repeat the last part of, being "Yelp for help," leading to a round of laughter from everyone to end the episode. *Use her helicopter to look for Matea from the air. *Use his spy drone to search the tree tops. *Use his ladder to look for Matea in the thick leaves. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Australia.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''All Wings on Deck'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Animal Adventures.jpg|link=Animal Adventures|''Animal Adventures'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'Appel de la jungle DVD.jpg|link=L'Appel de la jungle|''L'Appel de la jungle'' PAW Patrol Valpene redder papegøyen & andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Puppies Save the Parrot|''Valpene redder papegøyen'' PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''Alle Flügel an Bord'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura|''Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Parrot's Pages Category:Carlos calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Matea needs rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Matea is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Scott Albert (S2) Category:Debut of a single-priority character Category:2015 Episodes